1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic pressure regulator that can be used for gaseous fuel-control on internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic pressure regulator that has direct acting electro-mechanical operation with pressure sensor feed back.
2. General Background
A pressure regulator is a device that maintains a desired pressure quantity at a predetermined value or varies according to a predetermined plan. Most fuel pressure regulators for internal combustion engines have a fixed orifice and work off of a diaphragm. These regulators cannot make accommodations for variations in engine operating conditions in order to provide an optimum fuel to air mixture for gaseous fuel internal combustion engines.
Gaseous fuel means a fuel which is in the gaseous state at standard temperature and pressure. Examples of a gaseous fuels used with internal combustion engines are: compressed natural gas (derived from liquid or compressed gas storage state), and propane/butane gas (derived from liquid petroleum gas storage).
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”